Whatever It Takes
by alygator86
Summary: Takes place after 8.06. My dream version of what I want to happen.


Title: Whatever It takes  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: 8.06!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine or the show wouldn't be ending.

I know this will definitely probably not happen on the show but I can dream, right?

_ONWITHTHESHOW_

Shawn reached over to the bedside table and picked up his phone. He unlocked it, went to the phone app and pressed the first name on his favorites.

"I had a couple ideas while I was driving," Juliet started.

Shawn cut in. "Do they involve you naked?"

She laughed. "No. They involve how we could complete the move."

_SHULESARESOPERFECT_

Shawn sat on his dad's couch with Gus to his right, his dad sitting in the arm chair.

Gus laughed, "No. Really. What's it about?"

Gus blinked. "You're serious."

"Yeah," Shawn nodded. "I have to tie things up with Psych. Gus, I'm sure Lassie will let you consult if you want to keep doing that. You're getting really good at it! And my dad can help you."

"San Francisco." Gus stated.

"I know, man," replied Shawn, feeling bad that he was leaving his best friend, "And I wouldn't go if it wasn't Jules. It's only 5 hours!"

"Then you can stay here and visit each other," Gus concluded, realizing how selfish that sounded.

"Gus," Henry started.

Shawn took over. "If it was up to me we would stay in Santa Barbara and annoy Chief Lassie forever. But Lassie isn't allowed to keep Jules so she would be transferred anyway. Getting to work with Chief Vick and be Head Detective is amazing for her. I can do this," he put his hand to his head, "anywhere. You're my best friend, Gus, but…I'm going to marry Juliet one day."

Henry smiled, hearing the sincerity and happiness in his son's voice at the revelation.

"She is the Jennifer Garner to my Ben Affleck. You're Matt Damon, Gus. They don't live together and they're still awesome," Shawn told him. "And that means I'm Batman."

Gus clicked his tongue. "Ben Affleck should not be Batman!"

"We're getting off topic," Henry stated, trying to bring them back. "If Shawn is that serious about Juliet then we should be happy for him and support him in his move. Like he said, San Francisco is only 5 hours away. Visiting them will be easy."

"Plus," Shawn added, "Who says you can't move, too, Gus?"

Gus nodded, contemplating that idea.

The trio was interrupted by Shawn's phone ringing.

"Ooh! It's Jules." He swiped the screen and put the phone to his ear. "Hi sweetie!"

"Hi!" Juliet replied, letting herself fall back on the bed. "I made it and I checked into the hotel."

"Does it have a pool?" Shawn asked. "Can we put a dolphin in it?"

She laughed. "It does but it's a little small for a dolphin. When you come up this weekend I was thinking maybe we could look for a house together."

"I like that idea! You can ask Karen if she has any suggestions and I can look online so we get some ideas."

"Okay," Juliet grinned into the phone. "I'm meeting Karen for lunch. I'll call you later?"

"You better. Tell her I say hi."

"I will."

"Smoochie smoochie. Love you." Shawn said.

"Love you, too. Smoochie smoochie," replied Juliet.

Shawn hung up and Henry laughed to himself.

"Smoochie smoochie?" Henry asked.

"You shut your face," retorted Shawn.

LALALASHULESISPERFECT

Shawn stopped his motorcycle and parked in the spot next to Juliet's car. He unstrapped his overnight bag and walked into the unfamiliar police station to find his girlfriend. Karen knew he was getting in early but he wanted to surprise her. The visit last weekend had been canceled because she was in the middle of an investigation.

He had no trouble procuring a visitors pass and finding the Chief's office. Shawn walked into her office as usual.

"Chief!" He greeted, dropping his bag by the small table. "How are you?"

"I am well, Mr. Spencer," she smiled. "How was the trip?"

"Not bad," he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "How has Jules' first week been?"

Karen smiled, pleased with her choice. "Very good. She seemed a little unsure on the first day but I suspect she called Carlton and he gave her a pep talk. Her partner needs some guidance but I think he'll be a good match."

Shawn nodded. "Cool, cool. Where is she now?"

"They taking a confession. I can show you her desk if you would like to wait there to surprise her?"

SJSJSJSJ

Juliet and her partner, Will, finished with their perp and headed back to their desks to complete some paperwork.

"Will, do you know of any good smoothie places?" Juliet asked. She had been wanting a smoothie and she knew Shawn would suggest they get some when he got here.

"No," Will replied. "I don't really like smoothies."

"Blasphemous!" Juliet heard her boyfriend say.

Juliet's face broke into a huge smile when she saw Shawn sitting in her chair. He stood and she tackled him in a hug. Juliet loosed her arms from around his neck enough to lean back and kiss him. They weren't really ones to engage in public displays of affection in the middle of her workplace but they hadn't seen each other in two weeks.

Shawn's hands slowly ran down her back as they kissed, Juliet more relaxed than she had been since she got to San Francisco.

Will cleared his throat and the two parted. Juliet stayed close to Shawn and he kept his left hand on her lower back.

"Um, Shawn, this is my partner Will Clark. Will, this is my boyfriend, Shawn Spencer."

Shawn took in Will. He was an inch or two taller than Juliet, slim but probably muscular. At first glance one might think he was a nerd. He seemed to not have full confidence in himself yet but Shawn remembered when he met Juliet. This guy would do just fine.

Shawn reached out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Will nodded.

"We might have a problem if he doesn't like smoothies, Jules," Shawn told his girlfriend. "Even Lassie likes smoothies."

Juliet laughed. "he doesn't have to like smoothies."

Will went around to his desk, facing Juliet's desk.

"Fiiine," he huffed.

Juliet kissed him softly on the cheek. "We have some paperwork to do."

"I can do it," Will offered.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that," replied Juliet as she sat in her chair.

"Jules, Lassie did it to you all the time. I think it's your right as head detective," Shawn told her.

"Yeah," Will added, "and your boyfriend, who you haven't stopped talking about since you go here, wants to spend time with you. I know Chief Vick won't mind if you leave an hour early."

Juliet thought about it for a moment. "Okay! But call me if you have any questions."

"You got it."

Shawn grabbed his bag and took her hand. They stopped in to let Karen know she was leaving - Karen was already aware of that fact - and they took their vehicles to the hotel.

SHULESYGOODNESS

Shawn and Juliet sat on the bed in the hotel looking at Juliet's laptop screen. Shawn had been on Zillow for the last couple weeks sending links back and forth with Juliet. She emailed Amy, the realtor Karen suggested and they were reading the latest email confirming the houses they would be seeing that day.

"Buying a house is a good idea, right?" Juliet asked for the fourth time since they decided to buy instead of rent.

"It is, Jules," he told her. "We can do whatever changes we want and my dad and Gus kept talking about equity and investments. It's a good idea, sweetheart."

"Okay," she smiled at him, "then let's go meet Amy."

Three houses later and Juliet was feeling discouraged. She didn't love any of the houses. Shawn was like a kid, though, excited about what each one had and his enthusiasm always rubbed off on her.

"This one," Amy started, opening the lock box, "might be perfect for you. Three bedrooms, a nice kitchen, a deck."

Shawn tugged her hand as she followed him inside. Juliet loved the entryway. Amy led then around the house showing them the living room and dining room, the open concept with hardwood floors, the kitchen which was bigger than what they had and recently renovated, the half-bath, the family room that lead out to the deck and the fenced in back yard.

"Jules! The yard is perfect for the fleet of pugs we're going to get!" Shawn told her, "and a trampoline!"

They went to the second level and inspected the nice sized bathroom and two bedrooms that were impressive in their size. The washer and drier was set up on the second floor. Then they saw the master bedroom.

"Shawn, it has a walk-in closet," she said with a smiled. "And the master bath."

"I'll admit I'm a fan of the tub. And the shower."

Juliet walked to him and took his hands. "Shawn, I really love this house."

"Then I love it, too," he told her before kissing her softly.

"Do you really or are you saying you do?" Juliet asked skeptically.

"Sweetheart, I told you when we decided to move in together that home is wherever you are. And if that happens to be in this absurdly awesome house, all the better!"

"We're going to put in an offer?" She asked to be sure.

Shawn nodded. "Yes."

They went back downstairs and found Amy.

"How do we like it?" She asked cherrily.

"We want to put in an offer," Shawn told her.

"Great! Now we have one more house to look at," Amy told them. "Do you still want to see that one?"

Juliet shook her head. "No. We love this one."

"Then let's go sit down at a restaurant and get this offer made."

SHULESWANNABUYAHOUSE

After putting in their offer, Shawn and Juliet decided to be tourists in their soon-to-be new home and went down to check out Pier 39. They walked, hand in hand down the pier, past the different shops, talking about which ones they would stop in later to buy cheesy souvenirs for their friends. Shawn and Juliet made their way to the end of the pier to look out at the bay and across to Alcatraz.

"We definitely have to get your dad that Hawaiian shirt with the Golden Gate Bridge on it," Juliet told him with a giggle as she leaned against the railing.

Shawn chuckled, "Agreed."

They stood there for a few moments, taking in the view. Shawn turned to face Juliet.

"Jules," he started, getting her attention, "You know I would do anything for you. I love you so much. I would go anywhere as long as it was with you. You are amazing, brilliant, a badass, and always gorgeous." He pulled a ring out of his pocket and dropped down to one knee. "Juliet O'Hara, will you marry me?"

Juliet started nodding as soon as he got down on one knee, a smiled spreading across her face. "Yes! Of course!"

Shawn stood and slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her deeply. The kiss was beginning to become reminiscent of the one in Canada when the ringing of Juliet's phone interrupted them.

"It's Amy!" She announced before answering her phone. "Hi Amy…really? That's great!...Yes of course…Okay see you then…Bye."

Juliet hung up and grinned at Shawn. "We got it."

"We got the house?" He asked in confirmation.

"Yes!" She nodded excitedly before kissing him again.

5HOURSCANBEALONGDRIGE

Shawn just finished putting his things away from his weekend in San Francisco – and by putting away he actually just tossed them on the floor – when Gus knocked on the door.

Shawn let him in. "Hey Gus! Ooh pizza! Is it Hawaiian?"

"You know that's right."

The guys went up to the living room and set the pizza on the coffee table.

"How was San Francisco?" Gus asked. "How's Juliet?"

"Jules is great and San Francisco was good. We found a house we love and we made an offer and we got it. And we're engaged," Shawn rambled out all the news. "But we got engaged before we found out we got the house."

"You proposed?"

"Yeah. And our house has three bedrooms so when you come visit you can stay with us," Shawn told him excitedly. "We can stay up late and watch movies."

Gus took a moment to take in the news. "I'm proud of you, Shawn. And congratulations. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Gus. It means a lot."

Shawn was finally growing up. Sometimes that meant moving away from your best friend but he wasn't moving too far and he was engaged to his second best friend. Growing up wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. And doing whatever it takes was easier than it sounded.


End file.
